Chris Colfer
Christopher Paul Colfer is an American actor born in Clovis, California. He is the best known for his portrayal Kurt Hummel in Glee (TV series). He has written and will star in the movie Stuck By Lightning. He stared in the short film Russell Fish: The Sausage and Eggs Incident and played a role in Marmaduke.He is openly gay Quotes/Trivia *"My life is an awkward visit from the kids table." *"It's not high school musical." *"Oh, I have this feud going with the L.A. Unified School District, because I keep getting these phone calls saying my daughter keeps missing classes, I mean, at all hours of the night, I had like, two calls this morning and I keep calling saying I haven't got a daughter! I'm 19! I mean, the 90's were a blur but I don't think I was impregnating anyone when I was two. I'm gonna find this girl and get her ass to school!" *Before becoming an actor, Chris worked mornings before school in the cafeteria as a cookie scooper and summers as a clerk at a dry cleaners *He originally auditoned for the role of Artie, but Ryan Murphy was so impressed with his performance that he created the role of Kurt Hummel for him. Kurt after the character in The Sound of Music, who Chris portrayed in high school, and Hummel after the Hummel figurines, because he looks "like a porcelain doll." *The scar on the left side of his neck is from surgery in 1998. *Lost over 40 pounds in 2007 thanks to "horrible methods called diet and exercise.". *He practices Sai. *Wrote and directed Shirley Todd, a musical spoof of Sweeney Todd during his senior year of high school. He also starred as Mr. Lovett. *Assistant directed a theatrical benefit for Valley Children's Hospital when he was 14. *Holds many speech and debate champion titles. *During high school, he was involved with speech & debate, drama, the F.F.A., was president of the writers' club, editor of the school literary magazine, and captain of Destination Imagination. *Since starting Glee, he grew about 4 inches (from 5'6" to around 5'10") in the span of one year. *He has a blue car. *He can't tan. He only freckles and burns. *"I love me some llamas." *He is a huge fan/in love with Kristin Chenoweth, and actually cried during her performance of "Maybe This Time" on Glee, but then "they ended up using it as a joke, like, oh, 'cause she had affected Kurt." *"You know how every kid has a movie? Usually it's The Little Mermaid, mine was ''Sister Act. ''I don't believe them, but my parents told me I used to put towels on my head and pretend I was a nun when I watched it." *He refers to himself as a lama. *He has a lazy eye on his left. *He is a Harry Potter fan, and a fan of Starkid's ''A Very Potter Musical, ''a musical Harry Potter parody which costar Darren Criss wrote songs for and starred in. *He has an on going love affair with Diet Coke. *When Chris was 14 years old, he owned sea monkeys. He forgot to feed these sea monkeys, but they remained alive for about 7 months, because they were "eating each other, and living off their waste." *He once accidentally peed in one of the restrooms on the television show Monk's sound stage. Seriously. *Chris got revenge on a bully when they were partners for a class assignment, the goal of which was to find a location using a GPS device. One partner would punch in a coordinate, and then the other partner would have to walk to it. Chris hacked into the GPA and programmed it to a location where a mountain of cow manure lay. "I will ''never ''forget him climbing up the mountain of cow crap." *Chris's hometown, Clovis, California, has a "sort of western theme" and are widely known for their rodeo. Chris was very anti-cowboy, but his parents would dress him up in a "ridiculous hat and boots and I would sit there and I would sweat and I would be miserable." *When he was young, his parents wanted him to go "mutton busting" (sheep riding) but Chris refused. ("...and so help me God, if you make me get on that sheep, my teenage rebellion period will be so hard, it will make the French Revolution look like a picnic.") *He loves Prada eyewear, but his favorite store is still Target. *Says he has started picking up some of Kurt's traits, like crossing his legs when he sits and standing with one hip out. Chris Colfer Gallery Kurthummelagain.jpg 34e.jpg|With Lea Michele, who plays Rachel Berry 62767_1331562823753_1671487633_675646_8053845_n.jpg|During the Rolling Stone photoshoot chris-colfer-h-magazine-glee-9307192-498-604.jpg rollingstonehd3.png tumblr_l9s0i3bb7B1qafewko1_400.jpg tumblr_lacipiF5iL1qd1240o1_500.jpg tumblr_l8pgagdGee1qcexbso1_500.jpg|With Jane Lynch in the 2010 VMA's 104035468.jpg|At the VMA's with Jane Lynch, Cory Monteith and Amber Riley 4985812185_9cb5fbb5fa_z.jpg|Post VMA's tumblr_l9s1alQN9Y1qd1240o1_500.jpg|Rocking a suit tumblr_l9s1arsucm1qafewko1_500.jpg|Defying Gravity tumblr_l9s3f4MeXf1qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_l9s3v5tFqZ1qafewko1_400.jpg tumblr_l9s4ghQjo61qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_l9s6amZaO01qafewko1_400.jpg tumblr_l9s6gnhRW41qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_l9s6p5SAiY1qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_l9s59ytIEl1qafewko1_500.jpg|Wearing his "What would Jane Lynch Do?" Bracelet tumblr_l9s416oxUE1qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_l9say57Zf61qd1240o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9sfdt8AoZ1qcexbso1_500.jpg tumblr_l9srf3ziaN1qahpupo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9t4k9NWKZ1qcexbso1_500.jpg tumblr_l9t6fubz9c1qafewko1_500.png|A fan with Chris and Kevin Mchale (Arty) tumblr_l9tv1ev1eZ1qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_l9tvd5Tx0E1qbl6h5.jpg tumblr_l9tyhpsfGI1qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_l9tyifJ8X61qafewko1_500.png|From his High School days tumblr_l9tym0CfV81qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_l9tyvzQWyZ1qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_l9u3z557U11qafewko1_400.jpg|On set in his Cheerio outfit tumblr_l9u40xYIeg1qafewko1_500.jpg|Diet Coke + Chris = Love 1 tumblr_l9u41oGdeY1qafewko1_400.jpg|Diet Coke + Chris = Love 2 tumblr_l9u43eHAbZ1qafewko1_500.jpg|Diet Coke + Chris = Love 3 tumblr_l9u44cDq3F1qafewko1_400.png|Diet Coke + Chris = Love 4 tumblr_l9u45fAV1b1qafewko1_500.jpg|Diet Coke + Chris = Love 5 tumblr_l9wa07AH531qa78hqo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9wa85RcG11qafewko1_250.jpg|Younger Chris at Disneyland tumblr_l9yiod9eeM1qdxq0ko1_500.jpg|On set with Heather Morris (Brittany) and Naya Rivera (Santana) tumblr_la25be59gi1qbf4oh.jpg tumblr_la2596dADr1qbf4oh.jpg tumblr_lab3kxVhY01qa1itio1_500.jpg Thumb cco grilledcheesus 080.jpg Slide4.jpg Kurt Hummel.jpg Chris-colfer.jpg Riff Raff.jpg 12686679_gal.jpg normal_032.jpg normal_049.jpg American+Idol+Top+13+Party+4H103Z1A-Nbl.jpg Chrissy245-1710770 100 100.jpg chris-colfer1 (2).jpg normal_cco_glee105_043.jpg 250px-Chris_Colfer_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1024x768 Chris.jpg normal_cco_russelfish_039.jpg 492px-Rockyhorror3.jpg Sem título.png ce.png mo.png IMG 0023.JPG|Chris on Halloween 2010 27-Colfer.jpg 195878410.jpg|Chris' growth spurt! 00005.jpg 005.jpg cco_shoot008_01.jpg cco_shoot008_02.jpg cco_shoot008_28.jpg cco_shoot008_32.jpg normal_cco_06092010dinner_1.jpg normal_cco_gleeonset_03.jpg normal_cco_nov18_06.jpg normal_cco_nov18_14.jpg normal_cco_oct26_3.jpg normal_cco_oct26_6.jpg normal_cco_shoot003_06.jpg normal_cco_shoot009_01.jpg normal_cco_shoot009_01.jpg normal_cco_12042010_2.jpg thumb_cco_207caps_090.jpg thumb_cco_205caps_014.jpg Category:LGBT Characters Category:Cast Category:2010 Primetime Emmy Nominees Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Main Characters Category:Actors